


Monsters and Mana

by asianhero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Monsters and Mana, and keith, but with real shiro this time, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asianhero/pseuds/asianhero
Summary: Once the paladins arrive back on Earth to rebuild the castle of lions, they become bored with the consistency of their schedules. Coran suggests that they all play Monsters and Mana again.





	Monsters and Mana

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just me being curious about how Shiro would be while playing Monsters and Mana because he never really got to play.

**I** t was a dull day, the same as the rest. Pidge and Hunk were working with Coran and Allura to build a new castle, Shiro was taking a well deserved nap, and Keith and Lance were working on training. Everything was peaceful until Pidge smushed her hand under one of the castle walls. Pulling her hand out, she let out a string of curses:

“God motherfucking dammit son of a bitch that fucking hurt!”

Lance looked over at her, a smirk appearing on his face. Before he could make any smart remark Keith landed a swift kick into his gut, causing Lance to fall flat on the floor. He glared at Keith, kicking Keith’s feet from under him when he wasn’t looking. Keith fell flat on his butt, which led to a gigantic fight between the two boys. Shiro groaned, clearly annoyed that his nap was interrupted.

“Really? You two are going to argue  _ now? _ ” Shiro sighed, rubbing the tiredness from his face, “You guys are going to give me more white hairs,”

“Your hair is already white,” Lance snickered, momentarily stopping his fight to make fun of their leader.

Shiro scowled at the boy, then turned to Coran, “Is there anything that you have to distract them from tearing each other apart?”

Coran looked away from the castle, resting his hand on his hip. All of a sudden his eyes lit up and he snapped his fingers together. 

“Ah! How about we all play Monsters and Mana?”

Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Lance all lit up in excitement and sat down while Coran pulled out the game while Shiro and Keith stared in confusion.

“What’s ‘Monsters and Mana’?” Keith asked, wiping sweat from his brow.

“Oh it’s a wonderful game! You get to create your characters and go on an adventure and--”

“Sounds fun,” Shiro said, sitting down next to the other paladins, “I wanna play,”

Coran handed Keith and Shiro their playing tablets, allowing them to choose their characters. Pidge snorted, sneaking a glance at Shiro, then whispered to Hunk:

“How much do you wanna bet that Shiro’s gonna be a paladin?”

While the two were betting on whether or not Shiro would be a paladin again, Coran cleared his throat, causing everyone to look at him.

“Alright everyone, introduce your characters!”

Everyone went down the line: Lance was Pike the sneaky thief, Allura was the mystical archer, Pidge was the dwarven miner, and Hunk was the sleepy monk. When they got to the other two, Keith went first:

“My character’s name is Keith, and he’s a cleric who’s desperately trying to keep his stupid teammates alive,” 

“Wow, couldn’t even think of a name, huh?”

“Shut up Lance or I swear to god--”

“Alright!” Coran clapped his hands together to stop another fight from occurring. Looking at Shiro he motioned for him to speak:

“My character is Takashi Shirogane and he’s a bard that tries to do cool shit but probably fails at it,”

Everyone stared at him in shock. He tilted his head.

“What?”

Pidge started grumbling something about how unfair it was and how she didn’t deserve this while Hunk started laughing maniacally. Lance turned to face him, a smile working it’s way up.

“We all thought you’d be a paladin,”

Shiro looked at him as if he’d just said something stupid. “Why would I want to be a paladin? I’m already one,”

That was the last straw, Coran, Hunk, and Lance began to laugh crazily while Shiro continued to stare at them as if they were insane. Allura merely shook her head and smiled at them, rolling her eyes. Once Coran caught his breath, he smiled brightly.

“Well then, let’s get started!”

* * *

 

_ The hero’s had all begun their journey together. At first it was just Block (Hunk) and Meklavar (Pidge) going to capture the crystals and take down the evil dark lord. Later on they met Takashi Shirogane, the handsome bard who was inexplicably great at flirting-- _

“Hey! Why does he get to be a flirt?” Lance cried out, clearly jealous.

“Because he’s a bard, and because he’s handsome, look at him,” Coran replied, not even bothering to look up from his book.

Lance grumbled on about how he wanted to be the flirt while Coran cleared his throat and continued on with the game:

_ After they met up with Takashi, they were soon met with Valayun (Allura) and Keith, who were wondering the woods when the group met them. As the entire group assembled, a band of wild orcs. _

_ “Give me 400 coins and you shall pass,” _

_ “Or else?” Meklavrar asked, sarcasm dripping in her voice. _

_ The lead ogre grunted, his disgusting teeth flashed as he lifted his club. “Then feel the wrath of me and my brothers!” _

“All right, it’s time to get things started, Shiro, what do you want to do?” Coran asked, handing him the 20 sided die.

Shiro tapped his chin in thought, before he had an idea. “I want to flirt with the ogre,”

The rest of the group looked at him, slightly bewildered. Shiro shrugged his shoulders.

“What? Is there a problem with that?” Shiro asked, leaning back slightly, “My guy needs some love,”

Coran sighed. “Roll to check for charisma,”

Shiro blew on the die, then rolled it. A perfect 20 landed face up. Coran rubbed his nose bridge before continuing:

_ As the ogre went to attack Takashi, he noticed how handsome he was and how he wanted to live with him for the rest of his life. Takashi then winked at the ogre, causing him to nearly faint with happiness. But before this romance could even be acted upon, Lance appeared behind the ogre and chopped his head off! _

“Really? Can’t even let me be happy in the game?” Shiro asked flatly, looking at the snickering boy.

“Well maybe next time try flirting with someone cuter,” Lance said, shrugging his shoulders.

Shiro turned to face Coran, a serious look on his face. “Can I hurt Lance in the game?”

Before Coran could ask Shiro was hit in the face by Lance’s jacket. Shiro plucked the jacket off of his face and shot a playful glare at him, before listening in to the game:

_ When the two other ogres saw their brother be decapitated by Pike, they rushed straight towards him, fury in their eyes. As the ogres charged towards Pike Meklavar let out a loud scream and sliced the two ogres open with her giant axe. Blood splattered onto Pike, causing him to smell, like dead fish. _

“STOP BULLYING MY CHARACTER!” Lance yelled, sulking. 

Coran rolled his eyes, huffing in order to get everyone’s attention.

_ “We should head to an inn or something, we need a shower, especially Pike,” Block said, wrinkling his nose in disgust. _

_ The rest of the group agreed, walking towards the nearest inn, with Pike sulking all the way there. _


End file.
